1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a lens module.
2. Description of Related Art
Opaque plates are used in lens modules for blocking off-axis light rays from entering the lens modules. Such an opaque plate is typically a thin, annular plate and can be assembled to the lens module via being held by a lens barrel of the lens module and sandwiched by two adjacent lenses of the lens module. However, it is precision work to make the opaque plate fit with the lenses efficiently. Often the precision is low and the quality is affected.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a lens module which can overcome the above-mentioned problems.